


【九辫】春色连绵 (Explicit)

by before_you



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 九辫, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/before_you/pseuds/before_you
Summary: 阅读前警告：纯粹搞黄，逻辑一点没有。双性预警，被迫联姻的丈夫x先do后爱对少爷一往情深的小姨子。春意盎然后续。写后续原因：我没用了。我除了搞黄真的没别的用。写后续却短的原因：⬆️写到一半发现自己搞黄也没用，情侣真空西装都能比我先开发，于是算了。





	【九辫】春色连绵 (Explicit)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
*小姨子后续。  
*老司机丈夫x清纯小姨子。  
*我鸽了这么久终于又出现了。  
勿上升真人，仅供娱乐。  
======

正文：

杨大少爷最近感觉到自家的小姨子似乎有点不一样了。他说不上来具体是哪里，但是应该跟自己或多或少有那么一点点关系。他注意到每次他在人面前打电话或者发短信的时候，对方似乎都有一点点不开心，脸很明显地垮下来，可是自己去问的时候他又露出很甜的笑容，像刚才什么都没发生一样。

今天又是这样。

他一大清早起来翻了个身，却没在身边摸到平时都在的香软小美人。他赶忙穿好了裤子套上T恤，在大房子里转了好几圈找他的人。他打算了好几个平时人会出现的地方：餐厅、洗手间、小书房甚至之前小姨子独自睡着的卧室，可是没有一个见着人影的。

正当他打算去叫下人搜的时候，他从二楼的窗户中瞥见了院子里树后面的一片衣角。

他推开阳台的门，看见了极美的景色。

他的小姨子只穿着一件特别宽大的白色T恤，下摆才堪堪遮住大腿根部，两条腿光裸着，伸展在草坪上。他跪坐着，但是腿又朝两边微微舒展开，于是他漂亮的腰窝和臀线就在翠绿的青草间完整地展现出来。他的面前是那一片很早之前种的玫瑰田，这时候恰好大片大片的艳丽花朵都绽放了，像是把他包围在中间一样。他背对着阳台，但杨九郎却刚好能从高处的位置瞧见他在做什么。

他低着头，在嗅手中的一朵玫瑰花。

杨大少爷看了一会儿，蹑手蹑脚地下了楼。他用最轻的力道推开花园的门，悄无声息地走到自家小姨子身后去，然后弯下腰搂住他。拿着玫瑰花的小美人被他吓了一大跳，转过头去看“袭击”自己的人，手里的玫瑰花被无意识地晃了几下，抖落几滴露珠，

大少爷突然发现他的宝贝眼睛红红的，鼻尖也透着粉，睫毛上挂着细细小小的水珠，像是刚刚哭过一样。

他心疼地把人抱到自己腿上坐着，那两条漂亮修长的腿大大地分开，展在他的两侧腰旁。小美人似乎很紧张的样子，手里的玫瑰花都被攥得紧紧的，叶片揉得皱，花茎上的刺扎进了掌心。

大少爷握着他的手腕，让他慢慢把手松开。那双白嫩细腻的掌心里被玫瑰的尖刺扎破了皮，流下一滴血珠来。

不过小美人似乎很不喜欢见到血，他皱了皱眉头，然后探出舌尖，把那滴鲜红的血轻轻舔掉，留下一片湿濡。

大少爷这下再也忍不住，摁住他的后脑勺吻上去。小美人的舌尖还带着淡淡的血腥味，但是唇又格外的柔软和甜美，让人不愿意放开。

直到他被小美人轻轻推了一下，才恋恋不舍地松手。

他的小月亮被他吻得满脸通红，小口小口喘着气，嘴角还有一缕暧昧的银丝。他似乎被大少爷这轻薄的举动惹急了，偏过头不去理他，眼神躲躲闪闪地盯着花圃，指尖还攥着刚才甜蜜时不小心扯掉的一片玫瑰花瓣。

杨大少被他不自觉流露出来的风情撩得火起，欲望升腾，恰好卡在小姨子的臀缝里。小美人的身体僵硬了一瞬，然后扭了扭，似乎想从少爷身上下来。

只是这下把大少爷撩得更厉害了。他按着小美人的肩膀，把他压倒在柔软的草坪里。T恤被动作牵动滑落，露出一截让人遐想的锁骨来。大少爷把一条腿挤进小姨子的大腿之间，强迫他分开那个已经被微微润湿的部位。他把手伸进白色的T恤下摆，顺着手感极好的皮肤摸索到那条他依稀记得是粉色的内裤，把它扒了下来，扔进盛开的花丛里。

花园里是杨大少爷的私人领地，没有下人敢进来，四周的墙也围得高高的，外面看不见里面。

小姨子却不知道，只被他放肆的举动吓得脸惨白，又不愿意去忤逆他。说到底，哪怕心里再难受，大少爷也还是他最在意的人。

大少爷这一次却敏锐的注意到了他心爱的宝贝似乎要哭出来的样子。

于是他停下了脱衣服的动作，握住了小美人的手，十指相扣。

他问，怎么了？

小美人摇摇头不肯回答。

大少爷虽然箭在弦上，但是比起第一次的不管不顾，显然是更在乎小美人的感受。他很耐心地一点一点给人顺着毛，温柔地问他想到什么了。

似乎到了大少爷手都累了的时候，小美人终于松了口。

他说，你是不是喜欢别人呀。

杨大少爷通透，脑子里转了几个弯就知道小美人也许是在说上次的事情。他后来清醒以后隐约记得自己是不小心说错了什么，但是不确定，也就没追究。

他重新把小美人抱在怀里，把他的T恤从下往上卷起来脱掉。对方显然是有点害怕，但还是就着他的动作把自己剥了个干净。

没有。杨少爷说，你放心，这里从来没有别人能进来，你是第一个。

他抱着他，紧紧拥着那片光裸的皮肤，一下一下顺着他的背摩挲，

我没有喜欢别人，我只是喜欢过别人。

小美人听了这话，很疑惑地抬起头来看他。他的眼睛水灵灵的，像漂亮的黑曜石，在柔和的阳光下毫不逊色。

我现在只喜欢你，只爱你，以后也是，好吗？

小美人似乎不太相信，歪了歪头。

杨少爷想了想，把露出来的左手腕送到美人唇边。

你咬一口。他对小美人说。就当给我盖个章，以后都跑不了了，好吗？

小美人想了想，一口咬到他的手腕上。用的力气很大，似乎要把自己的不满都发泄出来一样，留下一圈粉红的齿痕。

杨大少爷有些吃痛的皱了皱眉，但还是忍了过去。

他看了看那个宣示主权一般的牙印，笑了笑，然后重新把小美人压回草坪里，分开他的双腿。青草扎在小美人光裸的背上有些痒，他动了一下，但没能挣开大少爷的怀抱。

大少爷从一边的玫瑰花田里找了找，寻了一支开得最艳的玫瑰，把花茎上的刺一点点掐掉，然后用还带着露水的花瓣扫过他的身体，最后又绕上来，把那支漂亮的红玫瑰斜放在他的胸前。

碧绿的草地映出来一个漂亮的人影，细嫩的皮肤看起来让人无限地想去触碰。美人在最漂亮的胸口处被人点缀了一支玫瑰花，身上其他地方带着清晨凝结的露水和花园里的湿意，一道道浅浅的印子格外色情。

他在被占有的时候背部整个弓了起来，弯出一个好看的弧度。蓬松柔软的黑发和长长的青草交织，胸前斜放着的玫瑰花一起一伏，最后贴着粉嫩的乳尖滑落下去。

不过那无所谓。

因为只有他才是春色连绵的花园里开的那朵盛世玫瑰。

-END.


End file.
